


Comfortably Uncomfortable

by Akartjay



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, But he's an adorable and flustered little shit here because I said so., Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sauna, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, WAP, sauna sex, tight clothing~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akartjay/pseuds/Akartjay
Summary: Byleth felt tired; she’d been working all day on paper work, training with students, and honestly questioning whether or not it was normal to feel so much back pain at her age. When she arrived at the sauna after hours for some alone time, she was stunned to see that the door was unlocked; her (arguably favorite, but don’t tell anyone) student and house leader was sitting and staring at her with wide eyes.Let the smut commence. ;) ~
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Comfortably Uncomfortable

Byleth felt tired; she’d been working all day on paper work, training with students, and honestly questioning whether or not it was normal to feel so much back pain at her age. She made the decision to visit the sauna, late at night after curfew so as to truly get some alone time. When she arrived at the sauna, she was stunned to see that the door was unlocked. Before she could complain about the guards’ forgetfulness, she walked out of the woman’s changing room to see none other than her (arguably favorite, but don’t tell anyone) student and house leader sitting and staring at her with wide eyes. 

“It’s past curfew,” Byleth said sternly. What was he going to say to get himself out of this one?

“Hey Teach, I see you also like your privacy I take it,” He replied with a slight laugh. 

“Yes. You broke in. You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Aww come on! We can coexist in peace for an hour or so right? I work hard too you know.”

Byleth’s features softened in defeat as she sat across from him. She considered talking to him about his assignments but decided that he looked too at peace to do so. She’d let him be for now. She increased the heat, sat back and relaxed. She threw out all thoughts about work, about her colleges, about the next mission, and let her mind wander. She let her eyes wander around the room, thankful that it was so empty, save for Claude. How did he get in? Oh well, it was too much to think about at this point. 

The Sauna was strange to her at first; upon hearing of its existence, Byleth questioned why Seteth would allow students to sit and sweat practically naked together. Then she saw the sauna clothes. Oh. She won’t admit that she was disappointed; that would be unprofessional. But she hated them with a passion. She felt that they not only took away from what she figured the “sauna experience” would be (they’re best experienced in one’s birthday suit, after all), but they were also uncomfortable, in her opinion. Other students may be fine with them, but she found them to be too tight, particularly in the chest region; not new for her. No matter, this hasn’t caused much conflict; she’d only caught Sylvain staring like three times...maybe four. Though annoying, she did know how enticing one’s chest looked drenched in sweat; she wasn’t blind and had occasionally let her eyes wander…

Speaking of, maybe she turned the heat up too high cause Claude wasn’t looking too good; he was quite red. Before Byleth could ask if she’d made the room too hot, she shifted her gaze to see that he was sweating more profusely than she’d initially thought; she quite liked it, actually. She threw whatever shame she had out the window immediately to (not so discreetly) marvel at his broad shoulders. She let her gaze shift a little lower to stare more profusely at his shirt and how enticing it made his chest appear. Why hadn’t she noticed earlier? Perhaps because if she got caught staring during the sauna’s operating hours, she would receive the sternest of lectures from Seteth. Or maybe it was because the looser tops were being cleaned now that the sauna was officially closed to students. That would explain why she felt more suffocated than usual herself. 

She watched him as he attempted to air out his collar, feeling an unprofessional pang in her lower regions at the mere sound of the fabric shifting against his frame; she had no business being this horny over a student, even though it has been quite some time since she’d been able to get off. But still, damn; she wished she could see him like this every day without the many layers and the baggy pants he wore to class every day. 

Speaking of pants, did he actually have legs? She snickered at the absurdity of the question. She wouldn’t know if it weren’t for his different battle class outfits. She figured that she should probably stop staring at his chest (and faint abs through his shirt? Damn the training regimen she had him on was working well) before it became too notable. She shifted her gaze downward to see that yes, he does in fact have legs and- oh? 

She averted her gaze immediately; did she see what she thought she just saw? No. No she didn’t. Did she? She let her eyes wander from the bucket in the corner of the room to Claude’s nether regions again to see that yes, she did in fact see a rather prominent bulge in his, again pleasantly fitted, shorts. She immediately felt her face fluster; what the fuck? There was no way he was getting hard in this totally unsexy sauna. Well, she was just admiring his chest and shoulders, so that isn’t really a valid argument. But damn, was he actually getting hard or was he just packing and she just now noticed? Either way she needs to stop looking right the fuck now. Where to look....his face! Is he still suffering from the heat? She looked up at his face; he didn’t make eye-contact with her. He seemed to be fixated on...no way. Was he staring at her chest? She suddenly made the connection as she attempted to air out her own sweat-drenched top. As her breasts shifted, she saw his gaze intensify as the bulge in his pants pulsed faintly, yet so deliciously against the strain of his shorts. She was suddenly grateful for the lack of proper-fitting sauna-clothing and his impromptu man-spreading. She could have some fun with this. 

“Hey Claude, you’re looking pretty red. Did I turn the heat up too much or are you..?”

He looked up immediately, still flustered. “N-no, I’m good!” He gave a choked laugh. He appeared to just then realize that he was hard and attempted to hide himself, closing his legs as he averted his eyes completely. Cute. 

Byleth threw all fucks she may have given out of the window. She’ll have fun with him. “Okay Claude...though you do look pretty red. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Huh? Oh, yea, I’m good! I like the sauna super hot like this Teach, you know that, haha..”

She smirked. “Yea, I do remember you telling me that. Though I must admit, these clothes aren’t my usual size for when I come here to the sauna; they’re a little uncomfortable.” 

“Yea, a little bit. They fit really... tight.” He choked on that last word a little as he attempted to not look At Byleth’s chest again. 

‘Fuck yea they are,’ Byleth thought to herself as she let her eyes openly scan his body again, relishing in the way he blushed and shifted his legs and arms to hide his still-present erection. Cute. 

Byleth, impatient and aroused by the situation, decided to take action. “Yea, in fact...” she grasped the base of her top and began to shimmy out if it in what she hoped was a graceful manner. She was left in nothing but her undershirt, which left little of her chest to the imagination. As she finally slipped the sauna shirt over her eyes and regained her sight, she was blessed with the image of her favorite student, wide eyed and adorably flustered with his mouth slightly agape as he stared at her torso and ample chest. She giggled.

“T-teach... you, um... why would you..?” 

“I usually just dress like this when I come here after hours. I hope you don’t mind..?” She tried to sound as innocent as possible. 

Claude immediately shook his head. “N-no! I mean- yes it’s completely fine! I’m the one who intruded on your time here, so no worries!”

‘Damn right there’s no worries,’ she humorously thought to herself. “Thanks Claude,” she said a little more flirty than usual. They sat for about thirty seconds of awkward silence. Claude looked everywhere around the room except at Byleth as if laying eyes on her would immediately turn him to stone...which wasn’t entirely untrue seeing as he was still rock hard, especially since her chest was practically in full display at this point in time. 

“You look uncomfortable.” 

“I- what?” Claude finally looked at her. 

“You look...uncomfortable...your clothing is also tight, no?”

He put on a confident, yet obviously shy smile. “Oh no, don’t worry about me Teach.” He grabbed at his collar, “my shirt’s fine and besides, I don’t have an undershirt like you-“

“I meant your shorts.” 

Claude froze. Did he hear that right? He laughed nervously. “I-I’m sorry?”

“Your shorts. They’re tight.”

Claude had no sly comeback. 

Let’s see if this works. “It’s ok..if you need to shed the layers. It’s only fair since I did it without asking you.” 

Claude’s eyes went comically wide. “I-...are you...are you serious Teach? Is this some kind of joke?” He narrowed his eyes, half jokingly. “Are you trying to get me in trouble with Seteth? Is this some kind of test of self contro-“

“No, calm down.” A look of concern fled his face. This was not the time for his trust issues. 

“I’m serious, Claude...but if you don’t want to, I understand. I don’t mean to pressure you.” Byleth began to worry; did she just fuck up? Shit. “You...you can trust me.” 

He looked at her sternly, for what felt like forever. She looked back at him with a borderline sympathetic expression. It was as if their expressions spoke a thousand words. 

After what felt like an eternity, he finally let his body relax. She gave him an easy smile and a slight nod. He kept nervous, yet endearing, eye-contact with her as he allowed his legs to finally unclench, bashfully revealing his still prominent erection, still trapped in the confines of his shorts. Byleth felt her sex pulse with admiration; it was quite pleasant to look at and nicely sizable. He paused. That wouldn’t do.

“What’s wrong?” Byleth took on a soothing, borderline sympathetic tone. 

Claude gave a choked, nervous chuckle. “I just...this is a bit embarrassing, Teach.” It was absolutely adorable how he tried to maintain his sly demeanor. 

Byleth smiled at him. “It’s okay. Hmm...well, clearly your body wants some sort of attention...why not at least touch yourself through the clothing until you feel okay with anymore... exposure.”

He smiled nervously and nodded. She watched with wrapped attention as he slowly snuck a hand to his crotch and just rubbed the general area. That alone shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did. Byleth felt her nether regions start to dampen when he moved his agile fingers a little more skillfully around his package, occasionally gripping himself and applying pressure, leaning back a little and groaning ever so slightly as he pulsed within his own hand. Byleth felt her own face redden at the way his voice protruded in his groans, clasping her own legs together, chasing some sort of pleasure within herself as she watched his hands, wondering how well they’d handle her own nether regions. Every visual twitch of his cock trapped within those damn shorts caused her own sex to pulse and damn she wanted those shorts off. 

“Claude-“ her voice was more breathless than she wanted it to sound, “can you- if you want to...you can take it out..” 

He looked at her, breathing slightly labored; Byleth became even more breathless at the lustful look in his eyes, the way his drenched chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale, the way his shirt shifted and strained against his shoulders, the way his brows furrowed...

“...yea... okay..” 

She wasn’t ready for the way his hands reached for his waistband, wasn’t suspecting the enticing way he slipped his fingers into both his shorts and underwear, wasn’t ready for the slow graze of his clothing against his deliciously tan, glistening skin, was NOT ready for the way his cock sprang free of its confines after way too long an entrapment, wasn’t ready to be entranced by the way it glistened with his evident excitement in the yellowing sauna lights, wasn’t ready for the thickness and length he was sporting, wasn’t ready for the delightful arch and veins it had, Byleth was NOT ready for this. But she’s nothing if not ambitious.

Byleth took her time to stare, barely holding back a moan as Claude averted his eyes in embarrassment. “I...Teach..” 

Byleth knew what he meant. ‘Say something,’ is what he meant. Her mind was so far gone; she didn’t think she’d get this far. “I... You’re b-...it’s so goo-... touch...more..please.” She hadn’t been at such a loss for words in years. He smiled at her abashedly. Cute.

He opened his mouth to ask another question but stopped. He simply nodded, shakily slid his hand back up and over his torso once more, bringing it up to the head of his cock. As his fingers gripped himself, Byleth felt that pang between her legs once more. She practically groaned along with him as he finally began to rub his thumb along the head, smearing his precum over it and guiding it down as far along his shaft as it would go. Byleth was in awe at the way his foreskin shifted, the way the skin glided along the length of his cock, committing the sexy sounds that escaped his throat, as well as the image of his hand wrapped around his cock, the pleasured look on his handsome face, the focus of his eyes on her body, to memory. Byleth loved it; she wanted to touch him; touch his chest, pull his shirt off, tangle her hands into his messy hair and pull, run her hands down along his abdomen until she finally reached his hard length and...

She found that her legs moved of their own volition. Claude stopped what he was doing and looked up into her eyes with slight confusion. She took three long, slow strides toward him, as if possessed, and stopped between his legs before she finally dropped down to her knees. The sight was fantastic; Claude looked flustered behind his enticing, thick, dripping cock that was as of right now, directly in her face. She committed this to memory immediately. 

“Uhh...” Claude murmured dumbly as he moved his hands away and watched his professor in apprehensive anticipation. 

She smiled at him. She had him right where she wanted him. She reached a hand up to his cock. When she she finally made contact with it, it practically jumped in her grasp, so close to her face. She couldn’t contain the smirk that flooded her features. She ran her thumb and fingers along the shaft, marveling at the feel of a particularly thick vein along the bottom and the way in which her hand barely fit around the base. She gave a few experimental tugs, feeling the skin glide along the shaft of his cock, the jolt it gave in response, the glistening of the precum forming at the tip once more. “Ah- shit Teach..” 

Byleth liked the sound of that. She liked hearing Claude crumble at her mercy. Right now, she had the upper hand. And she liked it. She kept stroking, reaching further into his shorts to fondle him, loving the way his scrotum even reacted to her touch. She leaned her head along his shaft as she continued to slowly jerk him off, looked into his eyes and unashamedly said, “you’ve got a really nice cock.”

Claude’s eyes went comically wide once more. “I- haha... thanks..” His cheeks grew redder as he averted his gaze and scratched the back of his head nervously. Cute. 

Byleth suddenly stopped stroking him. With little warning she seemed to focus intently at his cock before sliding her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his shaft. 

“Shhit Teach- that... do that please..!” 

She liked the sound of him begging a lot. She felt her sex pulse again and decided to finally move a hand into her own shorts and between her legs. Claude noticed; she could tell by the look in his eyes and the slight twitch of his cock. She loved how reactive it was. She slid her tongue once more, from the base of his cock to the tip, along the large vein before stopping at the head to take it into her mouth and suck. 

“Fffuuuck..!” He clasped his hand over his mouth as she slid her tongue along the sensitive head and slit, relishing in the way it twitched in her mouth as she took it down as far as she could; not too far. She covered the base by stroking her hand there while she did her best, bobbing her head up and down along the head and upper shaft. She made an obscene noise, but she didn’t care because the sounds that escaped his throat were just as obscene. She loved hearing his voice, though muffled behind his hand. She swatted his hand away when he tried to sneak his hands into her hair, the other hand working between her own slick folds, stimulating her erect clit and she inwardly cursed at how absolutely erotic the situation was. She felt him twitch violently in her mouth and hands, voice becoming shaky. “Te-...I’m gonna-“ 

It was too late. Byleth felt a violent twitch in her mouth as he unintentionally wrapped his fingers into her hair and groaned as he thrust his cock deeper into her mouth till he breeched her throat. Alarmed, she steadied her hand at his base to avoid choking too much, the other gripping his hip hard enough to leave marks. Then she felt it; a warm gush ran down her throat. Her eyes widened. She moaned around his thick cock as her cunt pulsed again at her fingers applying unintentionally high pressure to her clit as she clenched her legs and felt her own sex flood with wet warmth. The cry that left his throat soon withered away as his cock finally softened. He removed his hips from her face, his flaccid dick sliding out of her mouth and hand. She looked up; it was even rather nice to look at in its current state. 

“I...that was..amazing, Teach..” Claude was till breathing heavily, a satisfied smile on his face. Byleth smiled up at him. 

She looked down; she’d soaked her own underwear and shorts. She looked up and saw Claude’s eyes focused on the same spot; he seemed to smirk at that. 

“Hey, Teach...You’re also welcome to shed your clothing...your shorts look a little ‘uncomfortable’ too.” 

Byleth looked up at Claude and chuckled to herself; funny how he’s just as cheeky, even after blowing a load down her throat. “Pfft. You ever got a blowjob before this?”

“Teach!” He feigned shock. “That’s not a very appropriate question!” His penis is literally hanging in front of her face. “But I’m never one to kiss and tell...” He winked as if he’d made a convincing case. 

Byleth wasn’t impressed. “You were just groaning and whimpering like your life was in danger and you expect me to believe that you may have had a blowjob before?”

Claude’s confident, sly demeanor faded into an embarrassed smile. “Haha...well when you put it that way, I can’t argue with you, Teach..” 

“Mmh.” She hummed as she stood up. She’d forgotten just how soaked her own bottoms were. She felt her still-sensitive sex and let out a small breathy gasp. 

“You good, Teach...?” Claude asked before he looked in front of him and was greeted with the sight of her wet bottoms. His mind went blank again as he registered what was practically in his face. His face reddened again. 

Byleth looked down and caught him staring at her soaked cunt. Perhaps the fun wasn’t over just yet...

“Claude...is there something on my pants?” 

Claude suddenly looked up at her seemingly unaware that he’d been staring at her nether regions as if itching to dive in...and she’d let him if he so pleased. “What? Oh- no..nothing. I just...never mind...”

Oh? “What is it, Claude?” She took on the slightly amused, slightly condescending tone that made him blush. 

“I...I was just wondering if I should...you know..” He looked nervously at her damp shorts still in front of him. “...return the favor...?” 

Byleth was more than happy to oblige. She smiled at him widely. “I thought you’d never ask.” She suddenly placed her knees onto the bench where Claude still sat, mesmerized by the way her hips moved closer and closer to his face. She eventually braced her hands on the wall above him and thrusted her hips forward so that Claude was at eye-level with her crotch. “Well?” 

Byleth was amused; she could tell that he liked what he saw, but she also knew that he knew little of where to go from here. His dumbfounded staring eventually stopped when he pushed an experimental finger against the center of the damp spot of her shorts. Byleth hummed in approval. Claude marveled at the way the dampness thinly coated his finger as he pressed into her clothed sex like a sponge of sorts. Byleth found his experimentation extremely endearing; the look on his face reminded her of his expression of concentration in class. She could also see his dick start to stir once again, which only intensified her damp situation. 

“You can take them off If you like...the shorts..” 

Claude nodded as he ran his nimble fingers down her sides and into her shorts, skin to skin contact that made Byleth shiver. When he pulled down just her shorts to reveal her panties, she knew he wanted to truly take his time, to savor the moment. Cute. 

At this point, she was soaked enough to make the outline of of her outer lips visible through the fabric of her underwear. Claude groaned at the sight, cock twitching to life even more. He ran a finger along the slit through her underwear, marveling at the way his finger caught a line of slick, staring intently at the connection between his finger and her soaked folds until it finally snapped. This made Byleth giggle. 

“You can take them off if you’d like, you know.” 

“Yea...yes..” Claude murmured as he continued to rub her excitement between his fingers. When he finally began to pull down her underwear, she watched his eyes follow the line of slick that fought to stay connected between her folds and her panties, his concentration finally snapping along with it. Byleth couldn’t help but laugh this time. 

“You’re too cute..” She gave him an endearing smile. 

“Fuuuuck Teach..” She could practically feel his breath against her sex and it made her shiver. “You’re soaked...” 

It was now Byleth’s turn to blush at such a line. “Yea, Well...it’s your fault..” She didn’t mean to sound so childish, but the cute smile on Claude’s face that resulted from those words was worth the embarrassment. 

Claude finally began by gently touching her outer lips. When he finally spread them apart, he groaned at the obscene sound it made, admiring the complexities of its inner lips like a forbidden fruit. “Shiiit,” he whispered to himself.

Byleth hissed at the cold air against her sex. She let out a pitiful whimper when Claude ran a finger along her upper inner walls, just around her clit, applying practically perfect pressure. How was he already pretty good at this? Most guys his age don’t even understand the concept of a clitoris...ok maybe that wasn’t completely true for all eighteen-year-olds, but regardless, Byleth was pleasantly surprised. 

“Teach..Can I..?”

Byleth didn’t care; she’d be down for anything he wanted at this point. “Yess...p-please..” Please what? 

Claude nodded before wrapping his hands around her lower ass and upper thighs. Byleth yelped at the contact, already loving the way his fingers dig into her ass in an almost carnal way. He angled his head between her thighs and finally used his tongue for something other than talking shit tonight; he penetrated her folds and licked a long, flat stripe upward all in one go.

“Mmmh- C-Claude..!” Byleth was slightly embarrassed at the way she uttered her student’s name like a porn star, but given the situation she didn’t care enough to quiet herself. She felt him circle in on her clitoral area once again and involuntary thrusted her hips forward once more, relishing in the surprised moan that escaped his throat, despite his rather intense concentration. Byleth’s hands covered her mouth as he brushed over her clit again, hitting all her favorite spots more skillfully than anyone else had ever done so; many mercenaries weren’t so great at oral, she’d learned. 

Byleth whimpered and gasped, hearing the sound of her slick against his eager tongue sliding between her lips so expertly. When she finally let herself look down again, she felt herself pulse at the sight of Claude’s messy hair between her legs, his collarbones flexing as he moved his head and tongue along her lips, the look of concentration in his furrowed brows, despite his closed eyes. She couldn’t help but wrap her hands into that messy hair, grip tightening as she felt herself get close. She felt his fingers creep around her hip and to her center as he began to slowly prod at her entrance and insert one, two, and eventually three fingers, feeling them curve and glide against her g spot, making her gasp and clench around him. The tighter she griped his hair, the more he moaned against her cunt, the more she saw his cock twitch and harden, the more she wanted...

“C...Claude!” She pulled herself way from his mouth and unintentionally yanked his head back. He looked up before wiping the remaining slick from her folds around his mouth against the back of his hand through heavy breaths and fUck that was hot.

“Huh...Was I doing something wrong or-“

“No,” she said through labored breaths. Was she usually this hot in the sauna? 

“Then... why did you pull awa-“ 

Byleth silenced him with a long, deep kiss. She pulled away only slightly and looked into his eyes. “I wanna ride you.” 

She watched his brain short-circuit for a few seconds. “I...you...you want to..really!?” It’s too amusing seeing Claude of all people rendered speechless. Cute. 

Byleth giggled. And looked even more intently into his eyes. “Yea...you heard me..” She lowered herself so that the head of his already erect cock was brushing against the folds of her sex. She allowed herself to descend a little lower so that the head penetrated her folds and slid along her clit. They both moaned in unison as she slid her hips so that the head of his cock slid along her folds, eventually lifting her hips to see another line of her slick connecting the tip of his cock to her cunt. She even had to admire how filthy and erotic this image was. 

She felt Claude’s fingers dig into her hips roughly. “Fuuuuuck Teach... I..” Byleth was amused at the way he still called her that. He was mesmerized by the way her slick already covered the head of his aching cock, the way it seemed to practically pull himself to enter her already...his self control was wearing thin and they both knew it. 

Byleth too was becoming impatient. She finally began to hover her dripping entrance over the head of his cock. They both moaned and gasped at the contact when she gyrated her hips a bit to get the head inside, marveling at the stretch she hadn’t felt in way too long. She allowed herself to sink down with mild difficulty; this wasn’t her first, but definitely one of her larger encounters. She was still a bit surprised by that...not that she thought about her students’ dicks often. Either way, she was very well-lubricated and eventually took him down to the base. She sat for a moment; it really had been a long time. She felt so full; she missed this feeling. “Fuuck... I said it before and I’ll say it again...you have a really nice cock,” she whispered with a light chuckle. 

She looked at Claude’s face; he looked as if he were on cloud nine. He was visibly trying desperately to control himself, judging by the stern look in his eyes, his furrowed brow, the way his chest rose and fell....why was his shirt still on? She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He moaned as she instinctively tightened around him at the sight before her; he looked great. She ran his hands along his chest and down to his abs marveling at the way they flexed when she shifted ever so slightly. 

She hadn’t really moved yet, but Claude seemed to already be a mess. When she finally felt adjusted to him, she decided to take action; she started by experimentally gyrating her hips. He hummed in approval. She then braced her hands along his chest and the bench below and bagan to lift and lower herself into his cock. She gasped at the feeling and he groaned at the friction, throwing his head back a bit to reveal his neck and collarbones to her; if she wasn’t preoccupied, she’d love to have left marks all over that delicious skin of his...

She continued to slowly ride him, loving the way his chest rumbled with his groans and the way his cock slid against her sensitive spots. She tried to pick up her pace, thankful for her ab strength that kept her hips moving nicely against him. Her skin heated up even more when she felt Claude’s hands cling possessively to her hips and ass, pushing her forward and backward on his cock and even aiding her in rising and falling onto him. His hips eventually followed suit and they began to meet her hips as she fell onto his cock, making her gasp at how deep he was getting inside her. “Ah- C-...Claude..!”

He soon took over, practically lifting her up and down himself, splitting her open on his thick shaft; he wasn’t lying when he said he’s stronger than he looks. Byleth takes credit for that development. “Ha- fuck..you’re so damn tight Teach..”

Byleth liked the sound of that a lot. She clenched around him even tighter to hear him moan some more. She loved the way his arms flexed as they guided her up and down his shaft, loved the way his abs flexed as he rose his hips to meet hers, loved the pang of desire she felt when he thrusted into her and got so damn deep inside her. 

She let herself practically go limp and he took over, loving the idea of sitting here and just letting Claude use her, fuck her like a cocksleeve until they came, watching him slowly lose control as his face contorts in pleasure. 

“Shit... Teach can I..?”

There he goes with the unclear questions again. What did he want this time? She really didn’t care anymore and just nodded enthusiastically. 

Claude chuckled a bit and gave way-too-endearing of a smile before grasping her hips roughly and pulling her off his cock completely. Her eyes widened in surprise and she whimpered at the feeling of sudden emptiness and confusion. However, things became clear wen he placed her on the bench beside him and laid her down on her back. ‘Oh? A position change,” she thought. 

“I’m going in again,” he said in brief warning before he pushed the thick head of his cock into her walls once more. Byleth gasped his name again as he sunk himself into her in one succinct motion. “Ha- fuck Byleth...!” Her name sounded sO good on his lips. 

“Fuck, Claude I- it’s so deep..!” With the way he angled his hips, his cock slid along her g-spot so much better in this position. He felt so much deeper, so much bigger in this position and she loved it so much. His thrusts felt good; he was attentive to her, scanning her face and taking note of when she sounded most pleasured. She felt her sex become even hotter as he found a great angle and a great rhythm and fUck the view of him above her made her want to cum all the more quickly. 

Claude looked down at where they were connected and groaned extra loudly; she was dripping around his cock so nicely, taking his thick length so fucking well and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. Because of this he wanted to ensure she finished too; he snuck a hand from her hip to her center and glided a finger down her navel and back into her folds to circle around her clit in the way she liked so much. 

Byleth was on the verge of screaming as she wrapped her legs even tighter around Claude’s waist, relishing in the way both his skillful fingers and his amazing cock were working her pussy so damn well; she knew she wouldn’t last at this rate. When he applied two fingers, one on each side of her clit and ran them along her inner lips with just the right amount of pressure, she saw stars. 

“Claude-!” She gave little warning before creaming all over his cock, glazing it nicely until she went limp. Claude gave a few final thrusts into her over-sensitive cunt before snapping his hips particularly hard against her, shoving his entire cock inside her and remaining there to finally let loose deep inside her. Byleth felt the pulse and swell of his cock, as well as the warmth that overcame her insides. He soon collapsed on top of her.

Byleth felt full, well fucked, and so delightfully used. As much as she loved to be in charge, it was nice to relinquish control every now and then. They sat in silence as they breathed heavily, slowly coming back to earth. 

Claude was the first to speak. “Sorry..”

What now? Sorry for what? The best orgasm she’d ever had? “What..?”

“Sorry for...y’know...inside you..”

Oh. She had to stop herself from giggling outright. “Ohh, don’t worry about it; Manuela’s got me covered.” 

Claude thought to himself; that made sense. He smiled at her in relief. 

He began to shift away, forgetting that they were still connected. They both gasped at the feeling of him leaving her empty and dripping with his seed.

“Shit...” Claude seemed to like the sight of his cum leaking out of her like that. Byleth smirked a bit. 

They sat in brief silence again. “That...that was great, Claude.” 

“Pfft, you’re telling me... you were amazing.”

“You were amazing...where’d you learn your way around the clit like that?” 

Claude blushed again...even after fucking her so good. Cute. “Ha..so you noticed. I may have, possibly, gotten my hands on some of the ‘forbidden books’ that Seteth sent to the disposal regarding the female anatomy...” 

“So you did research?”

“Yes, yes I did.” Claude said factually. 

Byleth snickered to herself. “Yes...good use of time.” 

Claude’s eyes widened. “Teach! Not you condoning students partaking in sexual education!” His sarcasm made Byleth laugh. 

“Yea..well either way, good job.” She patted his cheek and ruffled his hair a bit. He pouted at her playfully and rested his chin on her chest with that damned charming smile; Byleth nearly melted.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, been a while since I've posted...and I come back with FE3H smut, haha. Well um... I have twitter and some art so... https://twitter.com/akartjay


End file.
